


This Is Your Heart (Can You Feel It? Can You Feel It?)

by FiliTheLionKing (IAmYourWatson)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (Wow that's a tag?), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baby Dwarves, Brother Feels, Dwobbits, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kíli Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, dwarflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmYourWatson/pseuds/FiliTheLionKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some years after they've reclaimed Erebor, all is peaceful and prosperous, and the Crown Prince and his Consort have settled down and had a child, Frerin. His favorite playmate is his cousin, Thrain son of Thorin, who has gotten over his gold lust and married Bilbo. Kili, the Omega of the two of them, is pregnant with his and Fili's second child, and everyone is happy about it. Everyone, that is, except Frerin. </p><p>Frerin and Thrain are now hiding (it's a mission, Thrain!) from yet another attempt by Fili and Kili to talk to their son about the new addition to the family, and how the baby will NOT be a bad thing. They figure that the throne room, as always, will be the perfect place to play and hide (it's a mission!). Thorin and Balin are already there, and we see why Thorin deserves the father/uncle of the year award after all. Family feels galore ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Your Heart (Can You Feel It? Can You Feel It?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonQueen17640](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonQueen17640/gifts).



> Hello again, my lovelies! Sorry for being so absent, but I've had a loooong week at work, and my muse went hasta la bye-bye for quite a while. So here's a pairing I haven't explored here in a while, a pairing that is one of my favorites EVER. Also, I'm a secret sucker for omegaverse (if it's well-written and consensual), so yeah. Anywhoo, I hope you enjoy this fluffy little piece. As always, please comment and critique, they make my day! Love, The Lioness~

The throne of Erebor was a grandiose structure: its planes were angular and sharp, a masterpiece composed of perfect lines and precise angles. Carved out of the living rock itself, it hung above the great mines of the Lonely Mountain, although it had seen some changes since Thror’s time as King Under the Mountain. For starters, it now had a slightly smaller throne beside it for the Consort Under the Mountain. But perhaps the greatest change of all were the special glass-and-metal railings on either side of the walkways leading up to the dais. The intricately carved metal poles and beautifully pieced together glass artwork served as more than just a decorative addition to the already heavily-decorated throne room; it’s primary purpose was to safeguard some of the most important treasures of the realm.

Namely, two little dwarflings named Thrain, son of Thorin, and Frerin, son of Fili. 

The royal princes of Erebor were well known for their habit of stumbling over everything and falling flat on their faces, only to get up with nary a tear and many a smile, like all dwarflings their age. Some said that a dwarfling’s skull was thicker than an adults, to help with all the falling and knocking about that they were wont to do as they grew up. Gimli, their cousin, was dropped on his head six times as a baby by his uncle Oin, and as far as anyone knew, he grew up a normal, healthy dwarf. Oin, however, to this day is cautious around Gimli’s mother, who made sure that for every dent in her son’s skull, there were two in Oin’s (courtesy of her frying pan). 

And even though there had never been an incident (that was reported, at least) of anyone falling off the walkways leading to the royal throne of Erebor, the Crown Prince and his Consort were taking no chances. So they had commissioned the finest metalworkers and glassworkers to make the glittering railings, although it took a while for construction to start. It seemed that Thorin was loath to change much of anything about his beloved Erebor’s architecture, but after a great deal of persuasion from his own consort, Bilbo, he relented. He’d even added the Consort’s throne as part of the deal, although Kili still believes it was more of a bribe than anything else. Many dwarves won and lost gold after  _that_ argument, which could be heard throughout the mountain, it was said. Nori collected the most, much to his smug satisfaction. 

But we’re getting away from the heroes of our story, Thrain and Frerin. You see, Frerin was on a mission, a mission to get as far away from his adadith as possible, and Thrain couldn’t let his cousin hide (it’s a  _mission_ , Thrain! Not hiding!) alone. Little Frerin, who was barely older than twelve, was not at all excited for his little brother or sister to come out. He didn’t want to have to share his adad and adadith with anyone, much less a squalling, wriggly, stinky baby. Thrain, who was a proud ten years old, adored his older cousin and didn’t want him to suffer alone, so he too was acting like his soon-to-be-born cousin was a curse, not a blessing (although he actually was still kind of excited for it). And while Frerin’s adadith Kili wasn’t due for another two months, he didn’t want yet another ‘family talk’ about how this baby was a good thing. He refused to believe that any distraction from his parent’s attention to him was a good thing!

So the two had toddled their way into Erebor’s throne room, hence the need for the glass barriers. Both of them liked playing around the throne, especially when Consort Bilbo (Uncle to Frerin, Papa to Thrain) was there with King Thorin (Adad to Thrain, Big Uncle to Frerin). Bilbo was nowhere to be seen, but Thrain wasn’t worried; it was about tea time for the hobbit, who still stuck to his seven meals a day, although the little dwobbit wasn’t exactly fond of seven meals himself (he preferred five or four). The only ones in the throne room were Thorin and Balin, who were talking about something or the other that was no concern of the little ones. 

Skidding to a halt in front of the throne, Thrain and Frerin pause for a moment, wondering what they should do now. They giggled when they saw that Thorin was wearing his cape, their favorite place to hide (it’s a  _mission_ , Thrain!) whenever they were playing. So they dived under the dark blue velvet, much to the amusement of the King and his advisor. Thorin raised an eyebrow and lifted his cape, feeling small hands attach themselves to his legs as he looked down on the golden and dark heads of his favorite little ones. 

"Nidoyith, Frerin, what are you doing down there? Shouldn’t you both be with Fili and Kili?" He asked, his deep voice rumbling with amusement. He had a feeling he knew what this was about. 

"Aye, aren’t you all usually playing dwarves and dragons right about this time? I’m sure Prince Kili and Prince Fili are both missing you right now." Balin added, smiling brightly. The Beta had always been fond of children, and knew just how to talk to them.

Frerin pouted. “No! We’re on a mission!” 

"Yeah! We’s hiding!" Thrain piped up, smiling at his adad. 

"It’s a  _mission_ , Thrain! I keep telling you!”

"It doesn’t  _look_  like a mission, Fwewin. It looks like we’s hiding!” 

"And what are you hiding from, khuzdith?" Thorin asked his son, ruffling his little boy’s hair. The dwarfling was his little miracle, a gift he never thought he’d get at such a late age, so he was prone to indulge him. This left Bilbo, Thorin’s Omega, to be the stricter parent (something most found odd, but it made sense to the Durins, who knew that Thorin was really a big old softie on the inside). 

"Unca Feewee and Unca Keewee!" Thrain answered, still smiling up at his adad. Frerin elbowed him (gently) and scowled.

"You’re not supposed to tell him, Thrain! It’ll ruin the mission!" 

"Oh, sowwy! Sssssh! Don’t tell anyone, Adad!" 

Thorin and Balin smiled and held back chuckles as they glanced at each other. They could already see Thrain and Frerin growing up to be as much trouble as Fili and Kili were as children. And with a new baby on the way, they could only imagine the terror the three little ones would cause once the new baby was old enough to go on little adventures with its brother and cousin. The sound of a door opening caused all four to look up; Fili and Kili strode into the room, confident that their errant son and cousin were there, as always. Kili was round with child, walking a little slower than he normally did because of it, with Fili’s arm around his waist as support. The two were glowing with pride all the time now, happy to have been blessed with a second child after trying for so long to have another one. Kili saw a flash of blonde hair behind Thorin’s cape, and he gave Fili a peck on the cheek to keep himself from chuckling. 

"Fee, kidhuzel, I do believe we have found our missing children." He grinned as Frerin and Thrain came out from behind Thorin, the eldest scowling when Thrain ran over to his uncles to hug him.

"We’s sowwy, Unca Feewee, but we’s was on a mission!" He smiled brightly at his uncles, all thoughts of subterfuge forgotten.

"Oh? What kind of mission?" Fili knelt down to ruffle his cousin’s hair. 

"To, uh…to, uh….do things! Yeah! To do things!" Thrain nodded. Frerin slapped his own forehead in aggravation.

Thorin, sensing that maybe he should intervene, knelt down to look at his little nephew-son. He put his finger under Frerin’s chin to make the little dwarfling look up at him. 

"Frerin, hôfukith, I know what it is like to get a little one as a sibling whom I didn’t want. When your namesake was born, I was furious. I thought that my parents wouldn’t pay attention to me anymore, and that they wouldn’t want me around, and maybe that they wouldn’t even love me anymore.” His voice was quiet, like it always was when he talked about Frerin I, but he had on a faint smile that wasn’t always there when he spoke of his brother. “And my parents told me that I would still be loved and cared for. But for the longest time, I didn’t believe them. Even when Frerin was born, I didn’t want to hold him, or even be near him, because I thought ‘This squirmy, stinky thing is going to take my parents away from me, and I’ll be all alone’.

"But I was wrong, you see. After a few months, I was tasked with watching over him while my father and mother went to speak with the king about something or the other. I wasn’t  _really_  alone with him, there was a nanny, but my father told me it was my duty to look after him. And after a while, I finally looked at my brother, and he smiled at me. His first smile, and it was for me. It was then that I realized something, something  _very_  important, little Frerin: your brother or sister will always love you, no matter what else happens. They will always look up to you, always depend on you, and always need you there for them, even when both of you are big and grown, just like your adad and adadith. How do you think your adad felt when Kili was born? Or how Frerin felt when Dis was born?” Thorin smiled at his little nephews-son. 

"So really, hôfukith, your little sibling is going to be your greatest blessing, and your greatest treasure. And even after you find your One, they will still always be very important to you. This is  _your_  baby to look after, Frerin, and even if sometimes your parents will have to pay a little more attention to them than to you, it’s only because they’re so young. They payed as much attention to you when you were a babe, and now you’re there to help them out. I believe in you, little one. So why don’t you and Thrain go with your adad and adadith and play dwarves and dragons, hm?” 

Fili and Kili’s eyes were shining as they watched their Uncle talk to their son, and Kili stifled a sniffle as he watched his son’s eyes go from defensive to wide with awe. He smiled into Fili’s furs as his husband held him, and even though he would later blame it on the pregnancy hormones, they all knew that Kili was crying for different reasons. What they had tried to say in so many different ways, and at so many different times, Thorin had said in one small little talk. No wonder he was such a beloved king and wonderful father. The husbands grinned at each other as Thorin stood, a now solemn but not unhappy Frerin walking up to them.

"Adad, Adadith?" The little blonde dwarfling asked, looking up at his parents with a serious (for a child) face. Thrain was hugging Thorin’s legs, and Balin was just grinning beatifically in the background.

"Yes, khuzdith?" The parents smiled indulgently at their son, holding hands.

"…Can I name the baby?"

The throne room of Erebor were once again filled with laughter, the chamber echoing with the sounds of mirth and joy. And underneath it all was the babbling of a little dwarfling, rattling off names that were more complicated and sillier than the last. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "Laura Palmer" by Bastille.


End file.
